Wastewater generated from machinery such as coal-fired electric power plants, petroleum refineries, and those related to mining operations may be contaminated with selenium and other metal and metalloids. Selenium can be toxic at elevated levels and some selenium species may be carcinogenic. Selenium exists in various forms in nature and treatment of selenium contaminated water and wastewater is complicated.
In order to meet increasingly stringent environmental regulations, a cost-effective and reliable technology which is capable of treating such complicated wastewater is urgently required. The present invention seeks to fulfill this need and provides further related advantages.